Rare Pango
“While still flightless and prone to cold, the Rare Pango is, at the very least, a bit more resourceful than its common cousins. Using its elongated talons, it carves and shapes blocks of ice to create igloos and to take refuge in during snowstorms. Its ornate crest and patterned plumage are eye-catching, but they do little to improve the low self-esteem shared by all Pangos." Description The Rare Pango looks more or less like a regular Pango, except the following: elongated, translucent claws and talons, a wavy pattern on its chest and belly (looking like a knit sweater), added spikes on the arms and along the head, and a white spot on each wrist. Its arms are a bit longer than the regular Pango's, and it doesn't have a scarf. Song The Rare Pango's song is identical to the common cousin - the sound of castanets. Breeding The Rare Pango can be bred using an Air-element monster and a Cold-element monster. The combination is: * + Mammott and Tweedle Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Pango may fail, and give a Rare Pango as a result instead of the regular Pango. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. It is easy to tell if an egg contains a regular Pango or a Rare Pango by checking the breeding / hatching time. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all double element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Pango.png|Pango|link=Pango|linktext=Pango Tree Forte Tower.png|Tree Forte Tower|link=Tree Forte Tower|linktext=Tree Forte Tower Crumpler Tree.png|Crumpler Tree|link=Crumpler Tree|linktext=Crumpler Tree Saggle Tree.png|Saggle Tree|link=Saggle Tree|linktext=Saggle Tree Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Pango *Tree Forte Tower *Crumpler Tree *Saggle Tree See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin Pango is possibly a portmanteau of penguin and tango, a type of music that heavily features castanets, which the Pango's sound closely resembles. Special Occassions Main Article: Special Occasions Christmas Rare Pangos dress with red earmuffs and red mittens, but still without any scarf. The mittens are extremely long, to cover their long arms and talons. Notes *It is odd to find that a hot environment like Earth Island can still have a Rare Pango clatter their beaks. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Cold Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Cold Island Category:Air Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Rare Monsters